Von Marzipan und Bondinen
by psycholiki
Summary: Dimitri langweilt bei sich einem Tanztee. Da kommt ihm der freundliche Mann den er zufällig trifft und versucht ihn vom Trinken abzuhalten gerade recht...


Eine Dimitri x Sindbad Fanfiction

Warning: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Von Marzipan und Blondinen

Der junge Russe stützte mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen sein Kinn in eine Hand. Natürlich galt das als unhöflich, aber sein Frustationsgrad war inzwischen auf einer Höhe angelangt, an der Verachtung ihm nichts mehr anhaben konnte. Die überaus hübsche Blondine, die er seit nunmehr beinahe zwei Stunden ins Auge gefasst hatte, kräuselte ihre Stupsnase. Der Schwung, mit dem sie ihr Haar in den Nacken warf, gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er es nicht wagen sollte sie doch noch anzusprechen.

Hatte er auch nicht vor.

Er betrachtete das Szenario aus halb geschlossenen Augen und unterdrückte nur widerwillig ein herzhaftes Gähnen. Eigentlich war er gerne in Gesellschaft schöner Frauen. Aber ein Tanzball war nicht ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Nicht, dass er um charmante Flirts verlegen gewesen wäre. Nur konnte er eben nicht tanzen. Und genau das erwartete man von ihm.

Dimitri gab seinen Plan heute noch eine weibliche Begleitung mit nach Hause zu nehmen auf und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Der Anblick der vielen runden Tischchen und den Pärchen darum langweilte ihn. Sollten sie sich doch weiter geziert über den Rand ihrer Teetassen hinweg anschmachten. Er hatte genug.

Der Russe verließ den Saal mit nicht ganz so beschwingten Schritten wie er ihn betreten hatte und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen eine halbvolle Flasche Scotch. Wenn er schon nicht mit einer Frau einschlafen würde, dann eben mit einem ordentlichen Rausch.

Während er den breiten Balkon betrat und das Stimmengewirr und die Musik hinter sich ließ, zog er den kristallenen Verschluss und setzte den Flaschenhals an seine Lippen.

Der Alkohol versengte ihm die Kehle und er musste absetzen.

Er lockerte die Krawatte und genoss die Kühle der wolkenverhangenen Nacht.

Ein leichtes Pochen in den Schläfen erinnerte ihn an die stickig-warme, parfumgeschwängerte Luft des Tanzsaales und die viel zu süße Torte, die man ihm gereicht hatte. Noch immer schmeckte er das buttrige Marzipan und rasch nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Scotch.

Marzipan... wer zum Teufel hatte sich so etwas ausgedacht?

Dimitri schüttelte matt den Kopf. Vermutlich war dies sein letzter Tanztee gewesen.

Er fragte sich gerade, welcher Dummkopf die Blondine von vorhin wohl gerade zum Tanz aufforderte, als jemand zu ihm auf den Balkon trat.

"Haben Sie es aufgegeben?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme, in der Belustigung mitschwang.

Dimitri wandte sich halb um und erkannte den großen Mann mit den dunklen Haaren, der nur zwei Tischchen von ihm entfernt gesessen hatte.

"Wenn Sie die Blondine meinen... ja.", entgegnete er.

Der Mann nickte verhalten lächelnd.

Dimitri ließ sich von der Gegenwart des Fremden nicht davon abhalten weiter zu trinken.

"Soll ich Ihnen ein Glas bringen?", bot sich dieser mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

"Wenn Sie nicht der Butler sind sehe ich keinen Grund dazu.", gab Dimitri zurück und lehnte sich rücklings an die Brüstung. Der Alkohol tat gut. Er spürte das erhoffte Kribbeln in den Beinen und die Wärme im Magen und grinste zufrieden.

Der Fremde bedachte ihn mit einem teils anerkennenden, teils irritiertem Blick aus schwarzen Augen.

"Ihre Niederlage scheint Ihnen ja nicht gerade nahe zu gehen.", kommentierte er.

Dimitri zeigte seine weißen Zähne.

"Ganz im Gegenteil. Und jetzt spüle ich Tee, Torte und Tanz mit Scotch weg und freue mich der Gesellschaft dieser feinen Leute entkommen zu sein.", sagte er vergnügt.

"Na dann..." Der dunkelhaarige Mann ließ nicht durchscheinen ob er die Meinung des Russen teilte oder nicht.

Sie standen eine Weile nebeneinander und schwiegen sich an. Fetzen von Musik und Gelächter erreichten sie hier und da.

"Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die junge Dame gerne zum Tanz aufgefordert worden wäre.", ließ sich der Fremde dann verlauten.

Dimitri verdrehte die Augen und machte keinen Hehl daraus.

"Kann sich denn niemand vorstellen, dass ich keine Lust habe zu tanzen?", maulte er dann. "Dieses stumpfsinnige Balzritual..." Verächtlich schnaubend genehmigte er sich einen tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche.

"Ach so, Sie können nicht tanzen.", bemerkte der Unbekannte nicht gerade diskret.

Der Russe leckte sich die Lippen.

"Bin ich deswegen ein schlechterer Mensch?", warf er ein und der Groll in seiner Stimme ließ sich nicht ganz verdrängen.

Wieder schwiegen sie.

Dann streckte der junge Mann dem anderen aus einer Laune heraus seine Hand entgegen.

"Dimitri.", stellte er sich vor.

Der andere ergriff die ihm dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie kräftig.

"Sindbad."

Aus irgendeinem Grund den er selbst nicht verstand, musste Dimitri lachen. Und obwohl Sindbad dieses Lachen nicht deute konnte, ließ er sich davon anstecken.

"Magst du Marzipan?", wollte Dimitri wissen.

Sindbad überlegte einen albernen Moment lang und dann mussten sie erneut lachen.

"Und wie sieht es mit Scotch aus?" Dimitri hielt dem Größeren die immerhin noch zu einem Drittel gefüllte Flasche hin.

Sindbad lehnte ab.

"Der Tee war ziemlich stark, weißt du."

Dimitri fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie sechzehn, als es noch spannend war unflätige Scherze über Mädchen zu machen und grinste vor sich hin. Ein Anflug von Scham überkam ihn und er überspielte es indem er lässig den Kopf in den Nacken legte.

Keine gute Idee, wie er feststellen musste. Ihm wurde schwindlig und für einen langen Moment verlor er fast sein Gleichgewicht. Er spürte einen starken Ruck an seiner Brust und öffnete die Augen.

"Wenn du nichts verträgst, solltest du nichts trinken.", meinte Sindbad und ließ Dimitris Hemd los, an dem er ihn zurück gezogen hatte.

Der Russe war von den schnellen Reflexen des anderen überrascht, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

"Angesichts des Katers den ich morgen haben werde, wäre es gnädiger gewesen, wenn du mich fallen gelassen hättest.", meinte er und strich sich die Front seines Hemdes glatt.

Sindbad lächelte verschmitzt.

"Tut mir schrecklich leid, aber ich hatte keine Lust dich vom Pflaster zu kratzen.", entgegnete er.

"Tja, kann man nichts machen." Dimitri, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache, dass er eben beinahe von der Brüstung gefallen wäre, setzte die inzwischen gut geleerte Flasche an die Lippen und besiegelte damit seinen Rausch.

Sindbad stieß einen ärgerlichen Laut aus und riss Dimitri die Flasche aus der Hand.

"Hey!" Der Russe angelte danach, aber der Alkohol hatte seine Reflexe bereits verschlechtert und er griff daneben.

Sindbad hielt die Flasche demonstrativ über das Balkongeländer und ließ sie los. Sie hörten das Kristall unten wie eine Granate zersplittern.

Dimitri blinzelte.

"Aber sonst geht´s dir gut, ja?", fragte er dann fast ehrfürchtig.

"Bestens.", war die Antwort.

Dimitri schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und setzte zum Gehen an.

"Wohin willst du?", wollte Sindbad wissen.

"Heim.", erwiderte Dimitri knapp. Er durchquerte mit langen Schritten den Tanzsaal, ungeachtet der unfreundlichen Blicke die man ihm zuwarf und merkte gar nicht, dass Sindbad ihm folgte.

Erst als der junge Russe auf die Straße trat, die weit verstreuten Splitter der zu Bruch gegangenen Kristallflasche mit Gleichgültigkeit taxierend, bemerkte er die Anwesenheit des Mannes.

"Und du?", erkundigte er sich.

Sindbad, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern.

"Ich habe nicht den leisesten Schimmer.", gestand er.

Dimitri grinste.

"Das nenne ich Ironie. Eigentlich wollte ich eine Blondine mit nach Hause nehmen. Stattdessen habe ich jetzt einen schwarzhaarigen Kerl an meiner Seite." Der Russe bot Sindbad spielerisch seinen Arm an.

"Darf ich Sie nach Hause geleiten?", fragte er charmant.

Sindbad grinste seinerseits, hakte sich aber bei Dimitri ein.

"Ich bitte darum."

So gingen sie scherzend die Straße entlang und kümmerten sich nicht um die verständnislosen Blicke, mit denen man sie beäugte.

Irgendwann gelangten sie an ein mittelmäßiges Hotel.

Dimitri deutete eine Verbeugung an.

"Mein trautes Heim. Zumindest für die nächsten Tage."

Sindbad lupfte eine Augenbraue.

"Nobel, nobel.", meinte er schelmisch.

Er folgte Dimitri an der Rezeption vorbei, die Treppe hinauf.

Als der Russe seine Zimmertür aufsperrte, trat Sindbad von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Soll ich gehen?", fragte er leise.

Dimitri fuhr in Entrüstung herum.

"Was soll das jetzt heißen? Das war immerhin so etwas wie eine Einladung." Der Russe stieß den Größeren grob gegen die Brust. "Meinetwegen darfst du auch wieder leere Flaschen aus dem Fester werfen."

Sindbad stieß ein Lachen aus und folgte Dimitri ins Zimmer.

Der junge Mann tänzelte durch den Raum und warf dabei seine Krawatte aufs Bett.

"Wollen doch mal sehen, ob ich nicht noch etwas Leckeres hier habe...", murmelte er und durchsuchte seinen Koffer. Kurze Zeit später förderte er triumphierend eine Flasche Wodka zutage.

"Das Schätzchen hier wird mir die Nacht versüßen.", trällerte er.

"Dir ist klar, dass du schon betrunken bist, ja?", vergewisserte sich Sindbad und sah dem Russen dabei zu, wie er mit der Flasche durch den Raum tanzte, ganz so, als sei der Alkohol eine Frau.

Weil dieser nicht auf seine Frage reagierte, pflückte er Dimitri im Vorbeigehen den Alkohol aus dem Arm.

"Hey... hatten wir das heute nicht schon?", maulte der junge Mann und griff wie schon zuvor nach seinem Eigentum. Und wie schon zuvor langte er daneben.

"Gut, dass ich hier bin. Sonst würdest du noch Dummheiten machen.", fand Sindbad und verstaute die Flasche auf dem höchsten Schrank, den es im Zimmer gab.

Dimitri zog eine Schnute.

"Reichlich dreist von dir, findest du nicht?"

Sindbad grinste.

"Nein, finde ich ganz und gar nicht."

Der groß gewachsene Mann verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken und schlenderte zum Bücherregal.

"Was liest du so?", fragte er beiläufig.

"Dies und das.", erwiderte Dimitri ausweichend und stellte einen Stuhl an den Schrank. So einfach würde er sich nicht vom Trinken abhalten lassen. Während Sindbad die Buchtitel studierte, erklomm Dimitri den Stuhl und mühte sich damit ab nach der Flasche zu angeln. Erneut überkam ihn Schwindel und der Stuhl geriet ins Schwanken. Die Flasche schien vor seiner ausgestreckten Hand zurück zu weichen. Ärgerlich grabschte Dimitri danach, konnte sie aber nicht fassen. Als er sich weiter vorbeugte, rutschten die vorderen beiden Stuhlbeine unter ihm weg. Ihm blieb gerade noch Zeit einen raschen Fluch auszustoßen, bevor der Stuhl auch schon kippte.

Aber Dimitri fiel nicht, denn ein Arm hatte sich bereits um seine Taille geschlungen.

"Was machst du denn da?", tadelte Sindbad nahe an Dimitris Ohr.

Der junge Russe lachte beschämt.

"Ich wollte mir nur mein Spielzeug wieder holen.", murrte er und ließ es zu, dass Sindbad ihn mit einem Ruck vom Stuhl hob.

"Ich denke es ist besser, wenn du für heute die Hände vom Alkohol lässt.", gab Sindbad zu bedenken. "Du kannst ja jetzt kaum noch stehen."

"Stimmt ja gar nicht.", protestierte Dimitri und breitete beide Arme aus um zu beweisen wie gut er stehen konnte. Er neigte sich gefährlich weit nach hinten und Sindbad sah sich gezwungen ihn erneut vor einem Sturz zu bewahren. Er griff den Russen an den Schultern und zog ihn sachte wieder in den rechten Winkel.

"Natürlich.", kommentierte er nachsichtig.

Dimitri lächelte über den skeptischen Klang in der Stimme des anderen.

"Vielleicht sollte ich es wirklich für heute gut sein lassen.", räumte er dann ein.

"Meine Rede. Ein viertes Mal kann ich dich wahrscheinlich nicht retten.", sagte Sindbad.

"Schon gut, schon gut." Dimitri ging zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. "Ich bleib jetzt einfach hier sitzen, in Ordnung?"

"Sehr vernünftig.", stimmte Sindbad zu.

Dimitri sah ihn einen Moment lang an und klopfte dann auffordernd auf die Matratze.

Sindbad folgte der Aufforderung und setzte sich neben ihn. Der Russe zog die Beine zum Schneidersitz an und fuhr sich durch das kastanienbraune Haar.

"Offen gestanden bin ich ganz froh nicht allein zu sein.", sagte er dann.

Sindbad sah auf.

"Obwohl ich keine Frau bin?"

Dimitri lächelte müde.

"Ja, obwohl du keine Frau bist. Oder vielleicht gerade deshalb. Immerhin hätte mir eine Frau sicher nicht so mir nichts dir nichts den Wodka weg genommen.", gab er zu bedenken.

Sindbad lachte.

"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

Sein Blick fiel auf Dimitris Beine.

"Schuhe im Bett?"

Der Russe verdrehte die Augen und zog eine Grimasse.

"Ja, Mutter.", schimpfte er und schleuderte die Schuhe auf den Boden.

Er nestelte am Kragen seines Hemdes und öffnete die obersten zwei Knöpfe.

"Ich verstehe nicht wie man sich freiwillig in so etwas zwängen kann.", sagte er.

"Hast du doch auch gemacht, oder nicht?", warf Sindbad ein.

Dimitri winkte ab.

"Das gilt nicht. Ich wollte mich nur unter die anderen mischen."

"Verstehe. Dann war es also reine Tarnung.", meinte Sindbad.

Der junge Russe formte mit Zeigefinger und Daumen eine kleine Pistole und schoss auf den anderen.

"Erfasst."

Dann seufzte er tief und zerzauste sich das Haar. Er verschränkte die Arme im Nacken und ließ sich rückwärts fallen.

Sindbad strich sich über den Kinnbart und schien nachzudenken.

"Wieso hast du dir keine Frau mitgenommen?", wollte Dimitri dann wissen.

"Wie meinst du das. Hab ich doch." Sindbad grinste breit und Dimitri schlug spielerisch nach ihm.

"Idiot.", sagte er freundlich.

Sindbad legte sich neben ihn.

"Eigentlich mache ich mir auch nichts aus diesen Tanzgesellschaften.", sagte er.

"Wieso warst du dann dort?", fragte Dimitri.

Sindbad zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Naja. Manchmal trifft man interessante Leute. Auch wenn ich kein großer Marzipanfan bin.", fügte er hinzu.

Dimitri lachte.

"Marzipan, Torte... schrecklich süß, das ganze Zeug.", sagte er.

Sindbad stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen.

"Ja. Schrecklich süß."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

Dimitri wandte den Kopf.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

Sindbad sah auf.

"Ich denke schon.", antwortete er.

Dimitri lächelte.

"Du denkst schon?"

Weil Sindbad nichts erwiderte, zupfte Dimitri ihn an der Krawatte.

"Na sag schon", hakte er nach.

Aber Sindbad schwieg.

Dimitri lockerte die Krawatte des Größeren mit ruckelnden Bewegungen.

"Es gibt keinen Grund so steif zu sein.", sagte er.

Sindbad lächelte und nahm die Hand des Russen sachte von seinem Hals.

"Das bin ich nicht. Ich fühl mich ganz wohl bei dir."

Daraufhin starrte Dimitri den anderen etwas zu lange an. Dennoch versuchte er es mit einem Hüsteln zu überspielen, was aber gründlich misslang. Die Stille die nun zwischen ihnen lag war unangenehm gespannt.

"Vielleicht... doch noch etwas Wodka...?", schlug Dimitri dann schüchtern vor.

Eine von Sindbads großen Händen patschte schwer auf den Kopf des Russen und verwuschelte das rötlich-braune Haar.

Dimitri wehrte sich halbherzig gegen den Größeren, aber aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel ihm die Geste. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er schon wieder starrte und schimpfte sich selbst im Stillen einen Idioten.

Sindbad schien Dimitris eindringlicher Blick auch aufgefallen zu sein; jedenfalls mischte sich unter sein Lächeln eine Spur Belustigung.

"Lachst du mich gerade aus...?", verlangte Dimitri leise zu wissen.

"Ich lache nicht über dich, ich lache mit dir.", entgegnete Sindbad entwaffnend ruhig.

Dimitri gab das Lächeln daraufhin in seiner ganzen Breite zurück, sodass seine Zähne mit seinen braunen Augen um die Wette blitzten.

"Schon erstaunlich, wie schnell man dem russischen Charme erliegt.", sagte Sindbad dann mit dieser Stimme, die Dimitri nicht deuten konnte. "Ich dachte, dass seien nur Gerüchte die man sich erzählt."

Der junge Mann kam nicht drumrum sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen.

"Sag nicht so nette Sachen, sonst bilde ich mir noch etwas darauf ein.", erwiderte er.

Sindbad lehnte sich kaum merklich näher.

"Du hättest diesen Charme vorhin bei der Blondine einsetzen sollen.", meinte er.

Dimitri schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das mache ich nur, wenn ich auch das Gefühl habe, dass es sich lohnt.", erklärte er.

Erst als sein Gast amüsiert grinste, wurde ihm bewusst was er eben gesagt hatte und verlegen setzte er sich auf.

"Nicht, dass du das jetzt falsch verstehst. Ich wollte nur...", stammelte er rasch, wusste aber nicht wie er den Satz beenden sollte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er Sindbad vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, im Gegenteil.

"Lass es mich so ausdrücken: ich kann dich gut leiden. Okay?", berichtigte Dimitri sich dann.

Sindbad nickte, aber das verschmitzte Leuchten in seinen schwarzen Augen wollte nicht verschwinden.

"Ich meine... naja, du hast mir ja gerade auch ein Kompliment gemacht, oder?"

Sindbad nickte erneut.

"Das war meine Absicht, ja."

"Dann ist es doch auch nicht... verfänglich wenn ich dir auch eines mache, oder?"

Sindbad hob neutral die Schultern.

"Ich weiß nicht."

Dimitri schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Du hast aber auch ein ganz schönes Pokerface, was?"

Der Größere lachte leise und kämmte Dimitris Haar mit einer Hand.

"Warum machst du das dauernd?", fragte der Russe nach einem langen Augenblick irritiert.

"Ich weiß nicht.", entgegnete Sindbad und kämmte mit gedankenumwölkter Miene weiter. "Ich glaub ich mag es wie deine Haare fallen."

Dimitri konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.

"Sind doch nur Haare.", hörte er sich tonlos murmeln.

"Ja. Komisch, oder?", gab Sindbad zurück. "Dabei mach ich mir gar nichts aus Haaren."

Dimitri konnte seinen Blick nicht von den schwarzen Augen abwenden und fragte sich, was zur Hölle dieser Kerl nur mit ihm anstellte. Er befahl seiner Hand sich nicht zu heben, aber sie gehorchte ihm plötzlich nicht mehr, hob sich und strich Sindbad sachte über das Kinn.

"Ich mag deinen Bart.", stellte der junge Mann flüsternd fest und war von seinen eigenen Worten erstaunt.

Sindbad lächelte unter der Hand die etwas schmäler als seine eigene war und malte mit der Kuppe seines Zeigefingers eine Augenbraue des Russen nach.

"Ich glaub ich mag nicht nur deine Haare.", sagte er dann.

Dimitri schluckte.

"Ich glaub ich mag auch nicht nur deinen Bart.", gestand er. Er schaffte es nicht seine Hände von dem anderen zu lassen, gleich wie laut sein Gewissen in ihm schrie.

Das Verlangen die markanten Züge zu erforschen war schlichtweg zu groß.

Als Sindbad eine warme Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn sanft auf seine Lippen zu dirigierte, waren dem Russen alle Blondinen dieser Welt vollkommen egal.


End file.
